Snack Time
by CHAILYN
Summary: Sammy’s favorite snack is gummy bears, and Dean just had to ruin it. Wee!chester. Dean is about ten, and Sam is six.


**Snack Time**

**Summary: Sammy's favorite snack is gummy bears. Wee!chester. Dean is about ten, and Sam is six.**

**Disclaimer: E.K. owns SN, and he just throws it in our faces every Thursday. Fyi if I effing owned the show, Sam and Dean wouldn't be hating on each other right now, damn it! And Cas would have had more screen time. And…okay, just one more. LAUREN COHAN WOULD NOT BE GONE! I miss Bella! Onwards…**

**Note: This is based upon a traumatizing event that a poor little six year old girl suffered at one time at the hands of her cruel older cousin. Yes, that little girl was me, mock away.**

**--**

"Dean?" Sam looked up from his book, and over to his brother who was sprawled out on the couch watching wrestling. "I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?"

His brother looked over at him from the couch. "Sammy, you can get yourself a snack you know."

Sam shook his head, and looked up at the cabinet. "Can't, Dean. They're too high and you told me if I climbed on the chair and crawled on the counter again you were going to lock me in the closet." Sam paused and a worried look came across his face. "Dean, I don't want to be locked in the closet. I think there's monsters in there."

Dean sighed, he was an idiot. He never should have threatened to lock Sam in the closet. It wasn't his fault though, he just wanted Sam to know he couldn't be jumping around on shelves and stuff, he'd done that once and broke his arm, he didn't want that to happen to Sam. Plus, he was pretty sure his dad would kill him if he let that happen to Sam.

"Fine." Dean reconciled himself to the fact he'd have to miss a few minutes. "I'm coming."

"Thank you Dean." Sam smiled brightly at his brother, and settled down in his chair with his book.

His dad took them to the library before the hunt and Sam had gotten to pick out five whole books! He was really excited about it, he hadn't ever done that before! Dean picked out one, but he hadn't read it yet. Sam didn't think Dean liked reading as much as he liked TV.

//

Dean handed Sam a package of gummies and grabbed himself a bag of chips.

"Here." He tossed them to Sam and dove into the chips.

Sam was chewing on maybe his second gummie when Dean downed another handful of chips and got an idea.

"Hey Sam?" Dean grinned as Sam pulled another gummie out the package.

"Yeah?" He popped it in his mouth with a happy smile.

"Did you know that every time you eat a gummie, God kills a puppy?"

Sam coughed hard, and it only took a minute for Dean to worry. "Sam? Sam are you okay?"

He jumped up to try and help his brother when Sam coughed again, spitting it out in his hand, and looked at Dean with a glare.

"It got STUCK!"

Dean had to stifle a laugh at the indignant and angry look on Sam's face.

"Did you swallow? "Dean asked, with an easy smile now that Sam was okay.

Sam just glared. "It was in my breathing, Dean! I couldn't get any breath!"

Dean nodded his head thoughtfully. "Still counts, then."

"Dean!" Sam wailed.

"You killed the puppy, Sam."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You said God would kill the puppy, Dean. Are you lying to me?"

"No…" Dean half wished his brother was a little more gullible. These things didn't last as long as he wished. "You eat it you kill the puppy."

"Only god can do that." Sam nodded his head, certain now that his brother was messing with his head.

Dean sighed, and shrugged. "You never know."

He went back to chowing down on his chips when he heard Sam talk again.

"Every time you eat a chip, an old lady dies." Sam told his brother, matter-of-factly.

Dean lifted the back and filled his mouth with chips. Somehow he managed to grin thorugh filled cheeks, and mumble something Sam couldn't catch.

Sam made a face at his brother. "Dean! You-you killed like everyone. You killed alll the poor old ladies! You-you-"

Dean smirked, and was a little more intelligible.

"Thank me later, kid."

Sam grumbled. "You suck, Dean. You killed all the nice old ladies."

**A/N: Sam wishes, doesn't he? lol**


End file.
